Destiny made them be one
by snow4ever1245
Summary: May Maple has finally found her sole mate, well thats what she thinks about drew. What she dosn't know that drew is already found a sole mate which is brianna. Will the young love lead to heartbreak.
1. Chapter 1

hi there new story

May's P.O.V

Have I seen him before it feels like I have. If you don't know what i am talking about well you don't want know. I saw those beautiful emerald eyes stare into mine as that boy walked past me, he stared into my sapphire ones. What was his name again... was it dane... no, was it daniel... no, how about damian... no wasn't it... drew. Yes it was DREW! Now i need to spot those beautiful emerald eyes again, so I am completely sure it was his name.

Drew's P.O.V

I'm sure I have seen her before, like somewhere near school. I have to find those amazing sapphire eyes again. When my eyes looked with hers I couldn't take my eyes was her name again, was it mila... no, what about Millie... no, wasn't it Maybell... no I'm really sure it was May. Yes! It was MAY! I have to find those amazing sapphire eyes again. And I am 100% sure i will.

Ash's P.O.V

What was all that staring about with May and Drew, they couldn't keep their eyes off each other. Oh well. I really want a pie right now, how about I get a mince one... YUM! Call me pie guy.

Dawn's P.O.V

Oh... young love at first sight. Ash I am not going to call you pie guy, it's a really stupid name. Let's get back to the main topic: May and Drew. Fine Ash, I will buy you a pie if you get out of my view of all the hot soccer players and quit it with those puppy dog eyes.

Ash's P.O.V

Yes! I get a pie and even better it worked when I used my puppy dog eyes. And now I will do my happy dance. Dawn don't grab my ear! OWWWWWWWWWWW!DAWN! Stop it Please!

Dawn's P.O.V

Fine, but don't do a happy dance in front of me like that ever again, and not in front of he soccer team they were all staring a me with their goo-goo eyes. And, hey where did May go, I an see Drew But not May.

May's P.O.V

I need to find those eyes that belong to drew, I'm pretty sure they belong to him. Had to run into the cafe to find him, that is how hard it is to fin eyes that belong to a guy called drew. I walked back into the seating area that everyone calls the rocks because they are rocks. Then next thing I bashed into someone and fell right on top of them. "sorry". I called to them. Then I saw those beautiful emerald eyes stare down into mine. I found him...I found DREW!


	2. Chapter 2

hi there I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story Destiny made them be one

May's P.O.V

When I saw Drew I couldn't believe it that he was standing right in front of me. He looked different from middle school, I haven't seen him in that long. I then randomly started to look at him up and down and saw he wasn't wearing the normal drew clothes. Drew wore:

Black long sleeve shirt, lavender short sleeve jacket, teal pants and a black pair of shoes.

Drew looked so different but, in a good way. Then I saw Drew checking me out Which made me blush a little and I saw Dawn and ash giggle a little.

Drew's P.O.V

May looked so hot now, I haven't seen her in like five whole years and that is a really long time. I started to see May look moi up and down, checking me out oh yeah. After she finished that I started to check her out which made her slightly blush and that made Ash and Dawn giggle a little. This is what may wears now:

Tight red short sleeve t-shirt, a white skirt, black biker shorts, A red bandanna and a pair of yellow and red sneakers.

She din't look like herself she looked like something out of a high school movie,at least she wasn't the old nobody-nerd may like back in middle school. She got bullied so many times until she couldn't handle it and moved away to another school in the area.

May's P.O.V

Drew is such a nice guy now, well I haven't got to know him yet. Back in middle school he bullied me and made fun of my glasses. Drew even broke them once. But I forgot about that so I shouldn't bring it up. Drew grabbed my hand and dragged me over to his mates Gary, Paul, trip, Barry, and Sam. they all stared a me and gasped in delight, like hey were all back in third grade. Drew told them about he new me and the... old... really pissed me off.

Drew's P.O.V

May looked good, so I grabbed her hand a dragged her over to my mates Gary, Paul, Trip,Barry and Sam. They all looked so surprised on how much May had changed. I told them about the new may and the old. And this Really pissed of may you could tell. But I hope May enjoyed meeting them and I hope to see May tomorrow at school on a friday.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Here we go next chapter

May's P.O.V

Ok its Friday and I'm about to meet up with drew outside of the main school gates. There was one problem, it was Brianna she was talking to drew about something I hope I never have to hear ever again. Guess what it was... it was about me. So I wandered up behind Brianna taped her shoulder and when she turned around I said "don't talk about me ever again like that". And Brianna acted all sweet like she was talking about lollies and chocolate. So i slapped that really ugly face of hers.

Drew's P.O.V

I was talking to Brianna and then may came up behind her and tapped her shoulder, when Brianna turned around may said something about her talking about her. And then may slapped Brianna and ran away until no one could see her. I ran after May and after a while I caught up with may had a really teary chat with her.

"May, why did you slap Brianna"?

"She was talking about me in a bad way to you".

"No she wasn't she was talking about dawn".

"I'm going to tell dawn".

"No, don't please".

" why should I drew"?

Then may ran off to tell dawn. Oh no I'm in deep poop, what am I going to do about this. May and I had our first fight and Brianna caused it all, but I will not break up with Brianna or may. So that is that.

May's P.O.V

I ran as fast as I could and drew found me, he asked all these dumb questions about why I slapped her and then drew said they were talking about dawn! Even worse so I started to run over to dawning tell her the bad news. Drew came behind me.

"Dawn, drew and Brianna were talking about husband Brianna was saying nasty things so i slapped her for it".

Dawn was so pissed off that she went up to Brianna and punch her lights out, and then the school head master was marching over to dawn and i ,then the next moment basin the head master's office


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you are enjoying the story so far

May's P.O.V

I have never been in trouble like this ever before, dawn was playing with the head master's pen, clicking it. The master didn't look very happy on what we did to Brianna.

"I am so disappointed with you two, how could you hurt poor Brianna like that. She has a very red and bloody nose and a swollen cheek. Dawn you hurt her nose and may I never thought you would ever hit somebody-".

"Oh, Mrs hood, just shut up now. We know we did the wrong choice but, stop mocking us about it. We are both older enough to understand it-".

"Dawn brelitz, don't you dear do that ever again. Now I'm going to email your parents".

Now dawn and I had to sit there all bored waiting until we were dismissed to go to class, which was art class, dawn and i were in the same art class. I'm so glad im not in Brianna's art class, she would stare me down. When I walked to class drew saw me and started to ask the dumbest questions ever so I ignored and kept walking forward to class. When i Walked in the door with dawn everyone stared at us with an evil face or a smirk. I sat at the front of the class like always with dawn behind me. And the teacher made a mock about us then. Dawn was in a foul mood and told the teacher to shut up.

It was the time after school, and drew ignored me like I did to him. I saw Brianna she looked terrible with her face and all. When i arrived at home mum got started on the mock.

"How could you may, I always thought you were a good girl".

I didn't answer I was already up stairs in my bedroom. I started ti read my favourite book teenage dream, it was on my favourite website too, fanfiction. I then fell asleep at about 6:00pm and nobody called or tested me.

Dawn's P.O.V

I arrived home and snuck through the back door so, mum wouldn't notice I got home. Then I went online and wrote on my blog about stupid homeschool and that wuss Brianna. Then around about 6:00pm i fell asleep and that was when mum noticed i was home.

I hope you enjoyed that chapter about may and dawn


	5. Chapter 5

All I can say that is dawn and may are deep trouble

May's P.O.V

I woke up, I looked at my phone it said God for that. I also had no texts sent to me even better but, I had an email. I read it, it said.

May are you ok, I'm sorry I didn't talk to you I have been really busy,

From drew

It was more like a text than an email, then I got a text from dawn. I didn't read I was still all teary eyed. Then i heard a knock at my bedroom door, it was mum with some pancakes and juice. Mum didn't talk about what happened yesterday, she just said good morning and dropped the food on me and I started ti stuff my face.

Dawn's P.O.V

When I woke up the first thing I thought of was, may! So I tested her, and she text back. I think I made it all worse by helping her sort out Brianna. Mum walked into my bedroom with a pen and pieces of paper.

"Mum, no".

"Yes dawn, you did a horrible thing".

Mum chucked the pen and paper on my desk and said I can't go out until I have written the letter and given it to Brianna. But, only little kids write things like this its stupid. I started to write. And then I got an idea, I grabbed my phone and tested may:

May I'm coming over

I put my phone back on my desk and jumped out of the window and then ran for May.

Drew's P.O.V

I have see may since yesterday, all I could think about was Brianna and i making out last night. I am a dirty cheat but, I can't help it. All i want to do is meet up with may today but, she is no doubt still upset from yesterday.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is about may sNeaking out with dawn.

May's P.O.V

I heard a knock at the window, it was dawn and said to come with her if you don't want to be bored. I went up to the window and grabbed my phone.

"No may don't take your phone, put it back on the desk". Dawn said quickly. I jumped out the window and ran after dawn to me sure mum wouldn't catch us.

I kept following dawn around for at least an hour, by then my legs were hurting and, I couldn't find drew. Then I saw him on the other side of the park talking with Brianna, I smiled that I saw him I waved. He didn't notice, then i saw drew roll his hand down to Britain's waist then, they started to kiss! I tapped dawn's shoulder, she looked really annoyed at this move. She ran up to drew and Brianna and I started to weep. It really hurt that my boyfriend was cheating on me. I could see dawn making her way over to them.

Dawn's P.O.V

When I saw drew and Brianna making out I marched over there, when i reached them I looked at May she was on the ground weeping. I tapped drew on the shoulder we he saw me I slapped him and, stood on his foot and stormed back over to May. I heard drew running to May behind me.

Drew's P.O.V

I felt really bad that may had to find out this way, so I ran after dawn. I could see may crying on the ground, I tried to hug her but, dawn kept shoving me and told me to **** off. That was pretty rude so i stuck my tounge out and ran back over to Brianna and we walked off.

May's P.O.V

I kept on weeping and dawn came back over and hugged me.

"I wouldn't have gone out with him if I knew he was a dirty cheat".

"May, I knew but I didn't think he would cheat on you".

"Well, there is no point breaking up he already broke it off".

I calmed down and got up and walked over to a bench. Dawn sat next to me and sang my favourite song:

Skater boy

Dawn had the perfect tone for that song, and I joined in happily!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about all the mistakes

May's P.O.V

I am so bored, mum caught dawn and i sneaking back home and then she didn't give ne lunch. It was Sunday and i was grounded for a month. No phone, no after school free time, and no internet or computer. Uhhhh... I'm so bored. I wonder what dawn is doing right now.

Dawn's P.O.V

May is no doubt still upset on what happened yesterday, and she is no doubt as bored as I am. I got banded from my from phone, laptop, internet, and money for a whole month. I have to live on what mum lives on. I tried to read like may does but it is so boring, how can she sit there for ages and read and read. She owns like a billion books.

Drew's P.O.V

I feel so horrible on what I did to May, Brianna says I shouldn't be sorry instead, I should be proud and happy. But i am not! I need to talk to May bout all thus horrible drama. But may makes it more dramatic than it is really.

May's P.O.V

I heard my phone go off down stairs. I really wanted to answer it but i couldn't because I was grounded, I keep forgetting. Dawn is no doubt really bored because all she wants to do is have fun! But she cant. Max was playing with his friends outside and it sounded like they were having fun. He is so luck he isn't bored or grounded. I don't want to see drew neither because he is a dirty cheat. I heard screaming coming from outside, I looked out the window and saw dawn getting beat up by Brianna. I yelled out the window at Brianna to stop.

"Brianna stop hurting her"!

Dawn tried but, Brianna already kicked her back and that is dawn's weak spot. I tried to jump out the window to help but, mum came in to see what was happening. When she saw dawn getting hurt she ran really fast down stairs and made her way over to where the girls were fighting, and mum tried to drag Brianna away. Dawn tried to run after Brianna was dragged off.

Dawn's P.O.V

I was getting beat up and may walking out things that didn't help at all, then May's mum came running outside to help. Brianna then ran away and I was covered in bruises. So May's mum welcomed me inside to hang out with may while she contacts my mum.

After all the wasted time at May's house I went home and went to sleep fir the rest of the day because, it was Monday again tomorrow and that is the worst day of the week.


	8. Chapter 8

Its now school for May and drew, and dawn and ash.

Ash's P.O.V

When I saw dawn walk through that gate with May,lots of horrible thoughts went racing through my little dense brain. Dawn headed a stuffed direction than the one that may was heading in. Dawn came up to me and pushed me on the ground and took me cap.

"Hey dawn, can you please give me back my cap".

"No ash, I went through well yesterday, I don't need anyone asking for anything or anyone mocking moi".

I respected her choice and walked over to Gary, he was texting really random things to Paul, who was on the other side of the school grounds. Gary told me to go away so I had to.

"I am so bored".

I yelled. Then the bell rang to go to class, I grabbed my bag out of my locker and made way into the class and sat down at the back, where all the cool (dense) people hang out. I saw dawn walk in and sit down behind may. Then the last two students arrived and guess who they were:

If you guessed drew and Brianna you are correct, and I wish you weren't. And they both sat at the edge if the class and started to talked about boring stuff. May started to frown, you could tell she wasn't happy about drew and Brianna.

May's P.O.V

Drew walked into the class with you-know-who: Brianna!

I need to shut up about her now, lets get on with life without that stupid drew and that poo Brianna. Dawn was so upset and annoyed, she can hardly move her shoulders. I feel really sorry for her.

"Ok class, lets start on our text books so pull them out".

Mrs mint said.

"Go to page 102 and start your math".

I hate math so much, I wish we were busy with art. Then I looked over at drew. He was working with Brianna and they were both smiling, and giggling. I frowned again. It felt like I had a hole in my heart. Dawn was getting really frustrated with the math so, I showed her how to do it.

"To you get it now dawn"?

"Yes, I do thanks may".

"Stop talking may and dawn".

The teacher snapped. Dawn had enough.

"Everyone else is talking so why don't we".

Dawn snapped quickly. The teacher told her to leave but, dawn wouldn't. So therefore let her stay.

Then the Bell rang for second period, P.E! I hate pe so much it is so boring. I say that word alot. Well I don't know anyone who likes it. We had to start with 10 whole laps of the field and drew was leading the back all the way with me, at the end. Dawn was even beating me and she is really sore. The boys were the first ones back, followed by wuss Brianna then, all the rest of the girls. I cant wait until lunch and is going to take a while!


	9. Chapter 9

Lunchtime on a Monday at evergreen high!

May's P.O.V

It was lunch and I was sitting with dawn and misty. Then out of nowhere drew came up and what next to me.

"What are you doing here you jerk".

Dawn hissed.

"Yeah, go away you pucker up dude".

Misty yelled at drew.

"May, can we talk".

Drew asked kindly. I frowned at him and said.

"No thanks, I don't talk or hang out with dirty cheats".

Drew sighed. And started to hum my favourite song. Skater boy!

"Shut up drew, that isn't going to work".

I hissed at him. I kept telling him to leave but, he wouldn't. I pushed him off the rock and hissed at him again.

"Fine, I'll leave! May if you want me back, your not gonna".

Drew snarled. I did an evil laugh and the my friends started to laugh. Then Gary, Tracey, Paul, Barry, and trip came over.

"Hey, girls want to come and play football with us".

Gary asked smirking. We all nodded in delight and followed them onto the soccer field.

"Lets sort out the teams, who wants to be a team captain! Ok, then misty and me"!

Gary said in his leader voice. The teams will be listed below:

Players: misty (captain), Gary (captain), may, dawn, Paul, ash, Tracey, trip, Barry and Sam

Teams:

Misty: Gary:

May. Ash

Dawn. Tracey

Paul. Trip

Sam. Drew?

"Wait is drew even playing".

Misty wandered.

"Lets get started".

Sam said excitedly. Then we each went onto our teams' side and we started to battle in a football game.

Goal! Team Gary scored. This gets really annoying when they score at least it wasn't drew it was trip.

Goal! Team misty scored a goal. You could totally see drew getting pushed off by our epicness.

Goal! Team Gary scored another goal. Lets turn this into a real game. Scored by Tracey.

Goal! Team misty scored another goal. Scored by Sam again.

This means war now! I got the ball I was dribbling it up to the goal then, out of nowhere drew stopped the ball when I had a shot and the ball hit me right in the face. Drew laughed and took the ball away and scored a goal for his team but, no one was paying any attention to him. They all went up to me to see if I was ok. I got a bleeding nose and had to go home.


	10. Chapter 10

It was so embarrassing to go to school the next day for May, she had a really red nose.

May's P.O.V

It was a Tuesday and I had a really sore face. Drew saw me and ran up to me.

"Go away drew I don't want to see anymore".

"May in sorry about yesterday".

"Leave me alone drew go and suck up to Brianna".

And after that I walked away and left drew. The Bell rang and i went to class and worked hard. Not even thinking about anything to do with relationships.

Peace out girl scout from May ;)

Dawn's P.O.V

I hope you enjoyed this story. We all hate drew now since we all know he is a dirty cheat.

Sign here:

May Maple

Dawn Berlitz

Drew Haydn

Ash ketchum

Misty waterflower


End file.
